Soul Questers
Soul Questers are the foundation of the elven world. They mean ''Searchers of the mind, ''and are the police, the main goverment, and security of their world. Soul Questers' main purpose is to bring peace to the world of Arjedia, despite their racial feelings towards humans, which they call anthros. History The organtzation of Soul Questers began over a thousand years ago, when a girl named Rayven, discovered that she had magical abilities. She was a prophetess, cast out from among her kind, once her powers were discoverd. Stubborn as she was, Rayven returned to the villiage, showing off her powers. She was cast into jail, awaiting her termaniation. There were also two condemed criminals, which she talked to, and it was then that she discovered that they could do magic too, and trained them to do simple things, which would show the elf world that they were not evil. Eventually, the elves were won over. It has not been discovered how Rayven did it--wheather she used her powers to physically presuade them, or otherwise. The history following Rayven's discovery, is a bit fuzzy, and not much is known about what happened for the next year. it is believed that the elves spent that year researching the magic, and possibly discovering Lord Theos. What we do know, is that Father Mario was the one who founded the original organtzation. He was Rayven's grandfather. fathder Mario was the most powerful elf at the time. He was a religious leader, not favered by many in the early days. But it was Rayven, and her new husband, Titus, who influinced the elves as a people. The first division of soul questers lasted three years, before being killed during a mission. At the time, there was only one division formed at a time. The Great War The Great War was a big impact of the elven world. it helped solitfy the Soul Questers, as many of their values. In the year 121 of the Soul Questers, was the beginning of the war. They had just created the Guild the year before, and it became their main base against both the humans and the thangoa. Many battles between the three tribes were fought, and for a while, it seemed that the Thangoa would win. But Lord Theos sent a man named Yasus, who was a great warrior and a kind man. He went into a battle, alone, and was slayed by the Thangoa. However, he also ended the war. The three races all sighed what is known as The Treaty, which stated that each race needed to keep to their own, in order to avoid conflict. Culture The culture of both the soul quester world, and that of the common elf, vary in many different ways. Family Life Children of Soul Questers do not start official training until age twelve. They do however, do get in depth schooling. At age sixteen, they have their imprint tested, and if it is over 50% they will continue with training. If not, they are cast into the common elf world, typically into orphanages, where they work for a place to live. Elves who can be trained, train for six months as Cadets, until their DIvision Sorting.